The Universe That Never Will Be
by The Angel Of The Crescent Moon
Summary: What if this world was just a server for a game called life? What if, when you died, you just woke up, but everyone remembered what happened? What if there were no rules; besides don't let the head of the server be an ass? What if evil could rampage all it wanted? What if- *Mariter appears in front of screen* Too bad that's not this universe. (Collaboration with maritrollthe46th)


Chapter 1: The Noob

* * *

"Hmm, let's see, I think I'll see how my server's working." a man with dark brown hair and a scraggly beard said, placing his hand on one of the many glowing screens around him. "Looking good, looking good." 'How's everybody doing?' he input into the chat screen hovering in front of him.

"Eh, need more coffee." someone input back to him. This someone was a teen with white hair.

"HOWL GET OUTTA THERE!" Mariter shouted, appearing behind the teen and throwing him out of that universe then disappearing.

"AAAH!" Howl shouted, hitting the pavement with a loud THUMP. "Ow..." he whined as he got up and held his bleeding nose.

"Back to the story!" Mariter said, going back to the one-way see-through portal...anyways...

* * *

_**STORY MODE REACTIVATE!**_

* * *

"...Weird, it appears Howl got disconnected... Oh well." the man said, walking around. "Hey, Korrupt! You're on the server! Been a while, man!" the person said, running into a guy in a dinosaur costume.

"Well, I was busy in the main world trying to fix all of these bugs infesting my home. My little sis actually got bugged so she was forced to be naked for about three weeks, and you know the main world head is much too distracted with other things to be bothered with keeping people from impregnating her."

"Well, you know these noobs today, always wanting a hump or two." the man said to Korrupt, just as somebody logged in in front of them.

"Hello." the person said, waving to them and was very surprised. "Um.. am I..." he said, before looking at his clothes to see he was in a hoodie. Not a black one, not a blue one... a pink one. "Oh... no... freaking... way... I look like an idiot... I can't rock the pink..."

"*Sigh* Another noob. I assume you just graduated from the academy world?" the man with the scraggly beard asked.

"...I think I'll leave this to you, Kamis." Korrupt said to the man with the scraggly beard, stifling a snicker. "I'm going to go mining."

"Um yeah, I just did..." the person said, looking at Kamis.

"So, name and cert code, if you will, I need to register you." Kamis said, waving his hands in the air, expanding a glowing square that appeared in front of him.

"Um... Howlxenn and... uh... cert code?" the newcomer said, scratching his head nervously. "I'm so gonna die here, right now, right here..." he thought to himself.

"Come on, I'm waiting." Kamis said, tapping his finger. "Or...did you ditch?"

"... I ditched... I'm not even named Howlxenn, my name's Quill." he said with a sigh. "C'mon, just kill me or something..."

"Guess they haven't taught you yet. When you die, you experience the pain that comes with death here. You'll be revived, but you still die."

Kamis told him, pulling out a diamond sword. "But, if you wish to..."

"What!?" Quill said, backing up a bit in fear before falling off a cliff and dying. "Gods that hur-... huh?" Quill said, face to face with Kamis again. "What the Hell?"

"You died, but you seemed to take it well." Kamis said, as a skeleton creeped up behind him with an iron sword.

"B-behind you!" Quill shouted, pointing behind Kamis.

"Wha-?" Kamis said, turning around as the skeleton was sliced in half; Korrupt standing behind it with a diamond sword.

"You're getting a little too lazy there, Kamis." Korrupt said.

"... Wow, that was so cool!" Quill said.

"Eh, that's Korrupt for you." Kamis said, shrugging. "Anyways, we need to get you back to your school. I can't imagine why you would want to leave, though." Kamis said, with a sad yet nostalgic sigh.

"It's more of a... I got kicked out.. thing." Quill said with a sigh.

"And why would that be?" kamis asked, pausing his actions.

Quill laughed nervously. "... I kept playing with the crafting board and mixing things until I made a Wither..."

"...in the crafting table?" kamis asked.

"Yeah, the soul sand and the skulls... you know, I don't even know how the Hell I did that." Quill said with a sigh.

"Nor do I, but hey, I know the head, so maybe we can get you back in." Kamis said, flipping open a notepad and jotting down some numbers.

"... You'd do that for some brat you just met?" Quill asked.

"Well, you haven't been an ass, so I've taken a liking to you." Kamis said.

"Thanks!" Quill said, smiling.

"Your welcome. Excuse me..." Kamis said, walking away a bit.

Quill then randomly sat on the ground and let his hand play with one of the blades of grass.

"Well, he says you can go back, at a price. I'm one of the only people he trusts, so I have to be your roommate so I can keep an eye on you. I'm going to have to shove all my work onto you, Korrupt." Kamis said with a sigh.

"No biggy, I can handle this." Korrupt responded with a confident smile.

"If you say so. just come to me if there are any...problems...bugs." Kamis whispered at the end. "Well, seeya...sooner or later."

"Bye!" Korrupt said, waving. "Oh, and newbie? Catch! good luck. you'll need it." Korrupt said, tossing him something.

"What is it?" Quill said, catching it.

"Seeya." Korrupt said waving, as they fell through a portal that spawned below them.

* * *

_**IN ANOTHER PLACE...**_

* * *

"Huh?" Quill said looking down. "Oh crap. OW!" he exclaimed as he landed on the ground on his rear.

"Wow, this place really has changed a lot." Kamis said, walking around the building planet.

"Hmm..." Quill said, looking at the place.

"What? Something wrong?" Kamis asked, walking into one of the many pillars.

"I just don't feel welcome here..." Quill said.

"It's fine, once the staff see you walking with me, it should be good. Where's that room again? Room 12536... Down this hall." Kamis muttered, walking along.

"Okay." Quill said, following him.

"...We're lost." Kamis said after wandering for 46 minutes.

"Yep..." Quill said, looking at the doors.

"Well, should we check the minimap?" Kamis asked.

"Sure, I think that'd help us." Quill said, nodding.

"Alright...it appears somebody's heading this way." Kamis said.

Quill looked up and then hid behind Kamis. "What? Something wrong?" Kamis asked, looking at him.

"No..." Quill said, stepping out from behind him. "Just don't want to be kicked out again."

"Don't worry." Kamis said, walking past a slightly flustered staff member. Quill nodded and followed him.

"Huh, she must be a new one here, they usually shoot off running." Kamis said, as another passed.

Quill asked, "Why? I understand you'd be pretty popular and well known but why would they run away?"

"Well, some of them managed to piss me off...hey, all the staff seem to be girls..." Kamis said, as a group of staff passed.

"Yep, always found that pretty weird." Quill said looking at the staff as they passed.

"This is strange. I remember the head preferred the staff be men...oh well, maybe he's going moe." Kamis said, shrugging it off.

"... Well, now I think he made a pretty good choice of staff." Quill said, looking back as the staff passed.

"... Well, just don't start fapping next to me." Kamis said, pausing.

"Hey, I'm not THAT dumb." Quill said.

"Good." he replied, falling down a hole. "WAAAAAH!" he shouted.

"Kamis!" Quill said, diving after him.

"Jeez, these damn pranksters! hff. Oh well. do you have any spare materials I can use to get back up?" Kamis said, pacing around.

"Um... I think so..." Quill said, fishing through his bag.

"Hmm..." Kamis mumbled, pacing around the room. "Where is this?" he murmured, looking at the science lab-like room. "And what's with all this fur?"

"No idea." Quill said, looking at the fur.

"Are they keeping dogs in here? Eh, oh well." Kamis said, poking quill. "You find anything?"

"Nope, only fur, fur and more fur." Quill said, looking at the place.

"I mean in your bag." he said, bapping him in the back of the head.

"Exactly what I found in my bag." Quill said, dumping it out to show all of its contents were mysteriously replaced with fur.

"Okay, now you're just being a pervert." Kamis said, opening his bag and placing torches around.

"I'm serious!" Quill said. "I collect hats not fur! I think someone here's screwing with me again... oh no... It must be my last roommate." he said with a sigh. "Guy always plays pranks."

"Who?" Kamis asked, pacing.

"Just some guy, he is apparently leaving tomorrow." Quill said after looking at his watch.

"Whatever you say." Kamis said. "How are we going to get out of here?"

"We could just call some staff members for help or maybe toss us a ladder." Quill said.

"Nah, they kind of disturb me; the fact that they're not nervous." Kamis said, looking around.

"Maybe they're just checking you out?" Quill said.

"... No, I doubt that." he muttered, ponderingly.

"I don't know... Oh! I found something!" Quill said, running over to a door. "Think this is the way out?"

"Wouldn't it be locked?" Kamis asked.

"I dunno, just guessing." Quill said, reaching for the knob before turning it. "... You're right... damn it."

"Hmm...well, let's try this. What's the coordinates again?" Kamis asked.

"Um... what coordinates?" Quill said, scratching his head.

"For the room." Kamis said.

"Um... coordinates... yeah..." Quill said, nervously. "I've never been good with maps or coordinates."

"Alright, so do you have them?" Kamis asked.

"Uh..." Quill said, seemingly making an awesomeness face.

"Hff. Well, lemme see." he said, rummaging through his bag. "Here we go!" Kamis said, pulling out a note and throwing it on a glowing ball he summoned.

"What is that?" Quill asked him.

"It's an auto transporter I had left over that had the room's coordinates." Kamis said, batting the ball onto the ground as it stretched to make a hole big enough to shove a cow into.

"... That's cool." Quill said.

"You have a Soul Drive, don't you? I would think you'd have some experience with them. Do you pay attention in class?"

"..." Quill was silent as he scratched the back of his head.

"Tell me you have a Soul Drive. How could you survive without one?" Kamis said with a slightly worried expression.

"... I think I have one..." Quill said, even though the lazy idiot had no idea what Kamis was trying to tell him.

"Huhhhh. A Soul Drive is a ball of light that you can manipulate as if it's a touch screen computer, the difference, however, is a great number of things. Don't they teach you this stuff; or are you just not paying attention?" Kamis asked with a sigh.

"Nope, don't pay attention... too busy always looking for some kind of paranormal stuff." Quill said.

"Huhh. you need to pay more attention, you can learn so much cool stuff there." Kamis said.

"I'll try." Quill said, sighing.

"But for now I'll have to tutor you, of course. Should we jump in now?" Kamis asked, motioning for the portal.

"Sure." Quill said, walking up to the portal.

"Well, go on in!" Kamis said, shoving him in, then following suit.

"Ow!" Quill said, landing on the ground.

"That wasn't so bad." Kamis said, slowly falling down.

"How do you always land on your feet?" Quill asked as he sat up and looked up at him.

"One of the many add-ons for the Soul Drive you can get... that's how I floated down. Of course, I'm part cat so I always land on my feet." Kamis said.

"I'm... ah-heh-heh... part monkey..." Quill said as a tail sprouted from the back of his pants. "That's why I have a lot of banana type stuff in the fridge."

"Well, all the more reason you should be interested! Don't you guys like random things?" Kamis asked as a cat tail sprouted and cat ears popped up. After he took a seat, he popped open a can of soda he grabbed from the fridge.

"Eh, I guess. I don't fly poop though." Quill said, laughing.

"Of course not." Kamis said. "Anyways, do you know how to summon a Soul Drive?"

"Not a clue." Quill said with a sigh.

"Alright, you snap your fingers, and think of a glowing white ball." Kamis said, doing that as his appeared near him.

Quill nodded and snapped his fingers before one appeared. "Whoa! This is like the Sorcerer's Apprentic-UGH!" he said as the ball randomly flew at his stomach. "Yep... exactly like it... Is it supposed to have done this?" he asked, curling up on the ground.

"No, you're supposed to spread your hands over it after that and it'll expand into a screen. Course', with other add-ons, it takes different ways to open those attachments, and it'll take different forms...sometimes." Kamis said, laughing. "Of course, if you're not paying attention, who knows what the hell it'll do."

Quill nodded and got up from the ground. He snapped his fingers and slowly did as he was told, but failing once again only to get smacked in the stomach by it again.

"What the Hell. Does it just not like you?" Kamis asked.

"I think it hates me..." Quill said.

"Do this: think of butterscotch." Kamis said.

"... You're joking, right?" Quill said.

"Do it." Kamis said.

"Fine, fine." Quill said, thinking of butterscotch before snapping his fingers. "... It worked." He said, looking at it.

"Your...file, said you love butterscotch." Kamis replied.

"... You read my file?" Quill asked, losing focus and getting hit by it again.

"Yeah, if I'm gonna be keeping an eye on you, I'm gonna need to know how to deal with you." Kamis said.

"... What else did it say?" Quill asked.

"Stuff." Kamis said. "Stuff you don't need to worry about at the moment. Anyways, onto the next lesson."

"... Okay, what is it?" Quill asked.

"You will learn how to get different add-ons. This is your game, without this you are worthless, not only to others, but to yourself too." Kamis said bluntly.

"... Understood." Quill said.

"You already have a pre-added add-on that even a beginner can use, that bag. Some add-ons are simple like that, others are more complicated...let's start off with getting there, shall we? Open up your menu, when you get there you should be able to access the shop. Don't worry, once you open up something, you won't have to concentrate on keeping it that way." Kamis explained.

"Um..." Quill obeyed and opened the menu and then accessed the shop. "Hey, this is kind of like one of those tablets my friend has."

12/30/2012

"If you want to compare it to one of those things. This is even greater, since the things in this are all to help make living easier, and to amuse yourself. Boy, you're gonna need help too, my friend, but you have to prove that you're worthy of these different applications by surviving days. The more days you can survive, the more credit you can use to get more useful things.

**(Unlocked ability:shop)**

"Wow..." Quill said.

"Pretty cool, eh?" Kamis said.

**(To access shop, type 'shop', then input the specific things you are looking for.)**

"Yeah..." Quill said, looking at it.

"It's pointless to try and get anything now, so I'll just see if we can start our own server survival tomorrow, I'll be your tutor. Sound cool?" Kamis asked.

**(Input search)**

"Yep, sounds great." Quill said.

"Alright, lemme just call the mod..." Kamis said, as a glowing light formed the shape of a phone.

* * *

_**ONE PHONE CALL LATER...teehee**_

* * *

"Alright, we start tomorrow! Get packing." Kamis said closing the glowing phone, causing it to disappear.

**(Input search)**

"... So, what do I pack?" Quill asked.

"Anything you feel like bringing...that's yours." Kamis said, pulling out a blanket that was blackish blue on one side and orange on the other, and a tan pillow.

**(Input search)**

"Um... Okay." Quill said, picking out three things; A blanket, a small stuffed animal version of a Purple Meow Wow Dream Eater, and a picture of a girl around his age with pink hair. He sighed happily with a slight blush as he looked at the picture.

"So, I'm gonna take a catnap, wake me up in the morn." Kamis mumbled, falling asleep on the floor with a kitty face. "emember to close that shop when you're done with it."

**(Input search)**

"I-It's still open!?" Quill said, looking at it. "Close, close, close, close, CLOSE!" he shouted after setting down the picture of the girl and attempting to close it, only to have it hit him in the head and knock him unconscious.

* * *

_**THE NEXT DAY!...**_

* * *

"...Did younleave that on the whole night?" Kamis asked as he stared at the Soul Drive as Quill remained on the ground.

**(To close system, input 'close' into commands. Input search)**

"Huh?" Quill asked, getting up and scratching his head with his tail. "Leave what?" he asked before looking at his Soul Drive.

"Your Soul Drive." Kamis said, pointing.

**(Input search)**

"... How do I close that?" Quill asked.

"Go to commands and type 'close'." Kamis said.

(**Input search)**

Quill nodded and went to commands before typing 'close'... it closed. "Cool."

"So, shall we head off?" Kamis asked, pulling out a ball with what appeared to be a miniature forest covered in snow inside.

(System going into sleep mode. Goodbye.)

"Wait!" Quill called out, getting out of his pink hoodie to get into a grey one. "Ready."

"Alright." kamis said as he threw the ball to the wall, making a portal, then he walked through. "You coming?" he shouted.

"Right behind you!" Quill said after grabbing the stuffed animal, his blanket and the picture of the girl.

"Hurry up, it'll close in about twenty seconds." Kamis replied. Quill nodded and hopped into the portal.

* * *

_**IN YET ANOTHER AREA...**_

* * *

"So, bout time you got here!" Kamis shouted from the top of a jungle tree.

Quill looked up and his mouth gaped. "... How'd you get up there?"

"One of the many cool things granted by the Soul Drive add-ons. Here." he said, pulling out a wooden sword and tossing it down. He then pulled out an axe and hacked at the tree, causing it to explode into logs, which he continued to pick up and start building a house with the planks.

"... Thanks?" Quill said, picking up the wooden sword after putting his stuffed, purple Meow-Wow in his hood, barely fitting his blanket in his hoodie pocket and holding the picture frame in his left hand.

"Y'know, you might be able to get a stuffed animal incarnator tomorrow. Bring that Meow-Wow into existence." Kamis said, pointing to it.

"Really? Bring Hamtaro to life?" Quill said, looking at it.

"Yeah, after you get your points." Kamis said.

"... Then let's go!" Quill said.

"Well, if you want to die, go ahead. I'll leave the monsters to rape your body." Kamis said, finishing his little hut.

"... Okay I'm listening." Quill said.

"Build some kind of hut around you." Kamis suggested.

"... How?" Quill asked.

"Get some wood and break it into planks. If you need to know how to get wood, hit it with a rock or something." Kamis said.

"..."Quill sighed before picking up a small rock and hitting a random tree.

"You're gonna have to hit it harder then that. That's a tree." Kamis said, laughing.

Quill angrily continued to hit the tree with the rock before stopping. "GOD DAMN IT!" he shouted, hitting it again.

"There you go." Kamis said as a chunk of the wood popped off.

"..." Quill took his stuffed animal out of his hood and laid it on his blanket which had the picture on it also before continuously hitting the tree.

"You're getting there." Kamis said, watching.

"THIS! IS! TAKING! FOREVER!" Quill shouted in anger as he continued to attack the tree.

"Just keep at it." Kamis said. "Now if you excuse me, I'll be sleeping."

"You're not gonna observe?" Quill asked, finally breaking the tree.

"Dude, I'm a cat...I'm always sleepy." Kamis said, rolling over under his blanket.

"... Damn it." Quill said with a sigh as he picked up the wood and failed at attempting to make a house as kamis snored soundly. Quill sighed loudly as he attempted to make a house...as kamis snored soundly. "Hey Kamis can I just stay in your house?" Quill asked as he walked in. But Kamis didn't hear because he was asleep. "I guess I'll just... stay here..." Quill said, picking his things from outside up as he went into a corner.

* * *

_**THE NEXT DAY!...**_

* * *

"So, you gonna see if you have enough for the Incarnator?" Kamis asked, getting up with a yawn.

**(Daily Allowance-Level points earnings: 5)**

"How much does an Incarnator cost?" Quill asked as he set down the picture.

"Well, how am I supposed to know?" Kamis said. "Open up the shop and search it."

"..." Quill nodded and opened shop. "Incarnator..." he typed as he looked it up.

_**(Incarnator) **_(When Quill uses it)

**(Item unlocked=Lumberjacker. Cost: 5. Requirements: search in the shop for the first time. Results-page one out of one. Items found-one.**

**'Incarnator' description: Incarnates an artificial creature into existence with a new life and memories. Warning: Do try to reanimate an aready living creature that died, for the results will not be satisfactory. Creature will maintain it's appearance as to how it looked when it died and will automatically die therafter because of said original reason of death.)**

"Um..."

_**(Cost?)**_

**(Price of Incarnator=1'000 points.)**

Quill sighed in defeat as he hung his head down. "This is gonna take a while." he said before getting a stupid idea.

_**(Son of a bitch!)**_

"What?" Kamis said, looking over.

**(Search=Son-of-a-bitch. No results found.)**

"I typed in son of a bitch and nothing happened."

_**(Current allowance?)**_

"Well, what about the Incarnator?" Kamis asked.

**(Points:5)**

"1'000 points." Quill said.

_**(Close)**_

"Sucks. Well, if you're gonna get up to that point, you're gonna need some others to help make life easier." Kamis said, walking around.

**(Shutting down)**

"... What do you mean?" Quill asked.

"The whole basis of add-ons is to make working here easier as you prove your worth. The ones who are meant to be never die and advance further, while the ones that aren't always die and get absolutely nowhere." Kamis explained.

"... Okay." Quill said, confused.

"So, you have five points. Anything you saw that could be useful that you can get for five points?" Kamis asked.

"... A pack of gum." Quill said.

"Just a pack of gum? well, they're your points." Kamis said, shrugging.

"Good thing I don't chew gum." Quill said.

"Alright. Remember by doing certain things you can unlock useful items and such." Kamis replied.

"Like what? Um, getting lava?" Quill asked, scratching his head with his tail.

"Getting logs faster, getting lava, creating machines, and other things." Kamis said, shrugging.

"Um... okay." Quill said.

"What?" Kamis asked, noticing his hesitation.

"I don't know." Quill said.

"Alright." Kamis said, brushing it off.

"I'm just new at this." Quill said.

"Well, you just started after all." Kamis replied.

"Yeah." Quill said.

"So...go on, try making an axe so it'd be easier to chop it down. just know that the trees are magic and can float." Kamis said.

"... Okay." Quill said, putting his stuff down before walking out of the house.

"Boy, that kid has a lot ahead of him. Let's just hope he can endure those trials... the others couldn't even manage a week in this world, they ended up dissipating." Kamis muttered to himself.

"... What do I exactly do to make an ax?" asked Quill as he walked back in.

"Get some wooden planks to make some sticks, pop em onto a table, and get some more planks to form the head." Kamis said. "One of the things you can get is the recipe book, it cost 25 points."

"... Okay?" Quill said.

"What?" kamis asked.

"... I don't know how to do anything in basically." Quill said.

"Well, when you get enough points, just search 'Recipe book'." Kamis said.

"... That'd help then." Quill said.

"Course it would." Kamis said.

"Now... I just need to figure out how to do this..." Quill said, attempting to make an ax.

"Well, while you do that, I'm going to go mining." Kamis said, beginning to shovel dirt outside.

"... Damn it." Quill said, trying again.

"Mining away, mining away, I, am, mining away." kamis sang.

"... Yes!" Quill said happily as he finally got an ax.

"There you go." Kamis said.

"Still took forever." Quill said.

"Well, you got it and now you know the right combination, so victory is yours." Kamis said.

"Well, that sounds good." Quill said.

"Alright." Kamis said. "Hey, I found some copper."

"That sounds cool." said Quill.

"Yeah, but you can't do anything with it, since you don't have the add-on." Kamis said.

"...Crap." Quill said. "I'm gonna go chop some trees down then?"

"Yep." Kamis said. Quill nodded and went off to cut down some trees. Kamis started whistling as he continued down further. Quill hacked at the trees, trying to get wood. "How's it going up there?" Kamis shouted up from the area he was in.

"I'm doin' good, you?" Quill shouted back.

"I'm fine." Kamis replied.

"Okay!" Quill said. Kamis went back to whistling as he continued to mine. Quill began singing a very soft song as he chopped down some more trees.

"This is taking a bit...oh? A message." Kamis said, opening up his Soul Drive messenger.

'Hey, we got a bit of a problem over here.' it was a message from Korrupt.

'I'll be right there.' Kamis replied. "Hey, Quill?" Kamis shouted up.

"Yeah?" Quill called out.

"I'm gonna be gone for a bit." Kamis said, throwing a portal on the floor. "DON'T. Follow me. DON'T!"

"Got it!" Quill said, taking note of the portal.

"Remember. DO. NOT. FOLLOW. It'll disappear in about a minute, so yeah." Kamis said, going through.

"... Okay!" Quill said, creeping along and looking at the portal.

"So, what's the problem?" Kamis asked Korrupt, as they walked away from the other side of the portal.

"Well-" Korrupt's voice trailed off as they got too far away.

* * *

**IN YET ANOTHER AREA...**

* * *

"... I think they're gone." Quill said, hopping in. "Hmm, where did th-" Quill began before hiding behind a tree near Kamis and Korrupt.

"Now, do you two promise to stop being assholes to eachother?" Kamis said to two two teens with giant goose-eggs on their heads.

"Yes sir." the two said in a droning and disappointed tone.

"..." Quill was silent as he peeked.

"Now then...go on you two leave." Kamis said, waving them away.

"Yes sir." they muttered, walking away.

"Back to the important thing...what was it again?" Kamis asked Korrupt, walking out of hearing distance again. Quill silently followed them and hid out of sight.

"So, the problem is that the experiments are acting up? Do we know what the source of this is?" Kamis asked.

"No, not yet. We've been investigating, and it seems to be originating from your server." Korrupt replied.

"Jeez, I leave you for one day, and this happened." he replied.

"What is happening?" Quill mouthed to himself.

"So, have any suspicious people come on lately?" Kamis asked.

"No, just this cute little girl who left early and got lost." Korrupt replied, getting a ridiculous face on.

"You're hopeless, you know that?" Kamis sighed.

"..." Quill remained silent. "I'm surprised they didn't find me yet..."

"Anyways, so shall we head on over?" Kamis said, throwing a portal to the wall.

"Alright." Korrupt responded.

"Oh crap, are they heading back?" Quill screamed in his head.

"Ah, home sweet home." Kamis said on the other side, looking at a giant farm of crops, machines, animals, magic tools, and other complicated machinery.

"Home sweet home." Korrupt said, walking to a fancy-looking house with a water roof.

"... I guess not." Quill said.

"So...shall we start looking?" Kamis asked, looking around.

"Well, duh." Korrupt replied.

"Now, lemme see, where is it originating from...It's coming from our secret base...that's, NO good." Kamis said, doing an impression of Sonic. "Well, we better get there and stop it before it informs whoever it's working for."

"This looks bad." Quill said, peeking out from behind the tree he was hiding behind.

"Y'know, only someone who's truly despicable would want to halt the progress of this." Kamis said, as they fell into the whirlpool.

"Hold on buddy! I'm gonna help!" Quill called out as he jumped in.

* * *

**Kamis: Controlled by Maritrollthe46th**

**Korrupt: Controlled by Maritrollthe46th**

**Quill: Controlled by HowlXenn13**


End file.
